Elroy and Astro's Day Out
by KeybladeDetweiler
Summary: Elroy and Astro enjoy a day out in the park. Canon based AU, originally done as a request for a friend on deviantART.


Elroy Jetson woke up to the sound of his favorite alarm, his pet dog, Astro.

"Rood Rornring Relroy!" the dog said. Elroy opened his eyes to see Astro's fuzzy face looking down at him. Elroy smiled up at the dog, who began to lick his face with a slobbery tongue.

"Good morning Astro!" Elroy said as he sat up, laughing as the dog continued to lick him. The boy turned to look at the clock on his bedside table, which showed him not only the time but the day of the week, the month, and the current year, 2062. He read the name of the day out loud so that Astro could hear, "Saturday. Y'know what that means boy?"

"Ray rout?" Astro asked.

"Yup. Our day out."

Astro had been looking forward to Saturday all week. He always looked forward to Saturdays, because those were the days that he and Elroy had the whole day to themselves. He bounded around the room as Elroy slowly got out of bed and onto the conveyor belt, starting up his Good Morning Machine. The conveyor belt sent him into the shower in his bathroom, then brushed his teeth and combed his hair, and then finally dressed him in play clothes for the day. He came out of the bathroom all ready, and the conveyor belt began moving towards the kitchen for breakfast. Astro hopped on to the belt right behind his master.

After a filling breakfast of pancakes, eggs, and bacon (and for Astro, dog food) the two headed for the park, with Elroy's mother Jane reminding them to be home in time for dinner. They flipped on their antigravity belts, and off they went. They landed carefully on the grass, and Astro bounded around his master expectantly.

"Ok Astro! Fetch!" Elroy cried, withdrawing Astro's favorite ball from his backpack and throwing it over the dog's head. Astro ran to fetch it, but on his way, ran into a tree.

"Oh Astro." Elroy sighed, running over to help the dazed dog up. "Watch where you're goin'!"

"Rorry." Astro sighed. He gave Elroy a lick before running to get the ball. He came back with it seconds later. Elroy threw it again, but when Astro went to retrieve it, he found it in the mouth of Zero, pet dog of Arthur Spacely.

"Rey! Rive re rat!" Astro growled at the dog. Zero smugly turned his nose up at the Great Dane and walked back in the direction of his bespectacled master, who floated not far from there.

"Good boy, Zero." Arthur said, petting his pitbull. "Drop the ball." And the dog did so. Arthur grabbed it.

Meanwhile, Elroy noticed that Astro hadn't come back with the ball, and so he flew over to see what was wrong. He found Astro, still growling at Arthur and Zero. Elroy noticed the ball in Arthur's hand and immediately realized what was wrong.

"Hey Arthur, that's Astro's ball! Give it back to him!" he said.

"No it's not! It's Zero's ball. I just threw it to him." Arthur replied.

"Rid rot!" Astro said in protest. He turned to Elroy, "Rero rook ry rall, Relroy."

"You sure it's yours, Astro? Maybe yours went somewhere else."

"Rime rure rit's rine! Re rook rit!"

"You sure it's Zero's ball?" Elroy turned to Arthur.

"Sure I'm sure." Arthur smirked as he tossed the ball up and down. "Looks just like it. Besides, Zero wouldn't touch any other ball."

"Lemme see it for a sec." Elroy said, reaching out to catch the ball. Arthur quickly caught it and pulled it out of his reach.

"What do you need to look at it for? I told you, it's _Zero's_ ball."

"I know Astro wouldn't lie to me. I want to check and see if it's got that hole in it."

"What hole?"  
"From when Astro bit too hard on the ball and put a hole in it! If it's got that hole in it, I'll know for sure."

"Uh….Zero's ball has a hole in it too, y'know."

"Oh really?" Elroy said suspiciously. "Just a second ago you were sounding like it didn't have a hole."

"Uh…I forgot!"

"Astro, fetch!" At this command, Astro jumped up and snatched the ball from Arthur's hand.

"Hey! He almost bit my hand off!" Arthur whined. Zero growled at Astro, who simply turned away, his nose and tail in the air, and his ball in his mouth.

"Sorry, but you shouldn't have taken his favorite ball." Elroy said.

"Come on, Zero. Let's find some other park." Arthur grumbled as he and his dog walked away.

Elroy shrugged, and then with a laugh, walked after his best pal. They spent the rest of the day playing in the park, with no Arthur or Zero in sight.


End file.
